Looking for the right boy
by xdestinyxforeverx
Summary: Someone helps Tenten with a wound a long time ago. Who is the boy? Tenten, Neji, and her brother go on a mission which changes will change their life forever... and will Tenten find that boy she loves and be able to live without the closest one to her?
1. Chapter 1

_It all happened when I was 8 years old I was running outside with my best friends playing hide and seek. I ran and hid behind a rose bush. I pressed my finger against the bush, and leaned forward. I screamed in pain as I pulled back my finger and in it, was a large thorn. I sat down and started to cry, when a boy with brown hair ran by and kneeled in front of me._

"_What's wrong?" The boy asked._

"_I… a splinter.. It.. Hurts…" I continued to cry._

"_It's okay." The boy responded and pulled it out. I bit my lip as I saw blood dripping out from the cut. I looked up at him. He placed my finger in his mouth, and took a handkerchief in his pocket and wrapped up my finger. "It should be okay now."_

"_Th-Thank you…" I smiled up at him._

"_I have to go now." He got up and ran away._

"_Wait! What's your name?" I stood. He didn't respond, and he ran out of sight, leaving me standing there._

I was now 14 years old. I never forgot what had happened. It was love at first sight. From that day on, I tried to look for the boy with the brown hair that I met, but I never found him. I was walking to the Konoha High School. It had been a long time since I saw him, and I am still looking for him.

"Hey, Tenten!" I turned around to see Ino Yamanaka calling my name.

"Hi Ino." I smiled. "What's up?"

"What do you mean, what's up? Come on, you're not still thinking about that boy are you? You don't even know if you'll see him again." Ino replied.

"Wh-What do you mean? How do you know that I was-" I was interrupted.

"Oh come on, Tenten. I've known you forever. And you ask me how do I know you're thinking of **him**… Firstly, you grow all quiet and you start to walk slower, then you look at your scar on your finger and sigh." Ino smiled. I raised my eyebrows.

"Looks like we have a stalker here…" I joked around. She slapped my shoulder playfully.

"Oh please. I just know you so well, Tenten." Ino smiled at me. I smiled back and looked at my scar. It was in a heart shape at the tip of my finger. I knew that it was accidental that it looked that way, and it was definitely not accidental that I met that boy 6 years ago.

"Earth to Tenten!!" Ino shouted in my ear. I blinked and looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"You daydream about that boy too much. Come on, we'll be late to class." She shouted and ran. I followed her and as I ran I saw a boy with brown hair. I stopped running and stared at him. He was on his knee helping a little girl. She had fallen and he was bandaging her knee. I heard him say…

"Don't cry. It should be okay now." He smiled. He helped the girl up and she thanked him and ran. He looked at me and smiled. My heart started to beat loudly.

_Could he be the one?_ I thought. He had the same character traits, I think. He had brown hair. I can't remember what else the boy looked like. I couldn't remember if his hair was long or short, or what color his eye was. This boy.. He was wearing the same uniform as me, but for boys. That means, that he goes to my school. He walked towards me.

"Hi. It looks like we'll be going to the same school." He grinned.

"Yeah. My name's Tenten. What's your name?"

"My name's Kiba Inuzuka."

-

-

-

**This is not a Kibaten. This is a Nejiten. just letting people know, if they're confused. please review if you want to. )**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kiba Inuzuka?" I smiled.

"Yep. We're gonna be late. Come on." He smiled and ran. I followed him.

_Maybe.. He's the boy…_ I continued to smile when I crashed into someone. "Ow!" I shouted. Kiba turned around to see some boy standing in front of me.

"God, watch where you're going!" He shouted. I looked up to see my twin brother, Jiro. He grinned. "I'm kidding. Here." He held out his hand and I stood up myself.

"Why don't you, Jiro?" I shouted at him.

"Atleast I don't have a boyfriend." He smiled.

"Shut up! Kiba's not my boyfriend. We just met!! And thank GOD you don't have a boyfriend, cause if you did, you'd be GAY!!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Tenten. I was joking." Jiro laughed.

"Shut up." I told him. Kiba stared at us.

'You guys look alike…" He responded.

"Yeah, Kiba, we're twins." I responded.

"She's the stupid one though." Jiro responded.

"But I'm better looking." I grinned. Kiba nodded raising his eyebrows with a 'okay then…' look on his face…

"Tenten! Where'd you go?" Ino ran back.

"Hi. Sorry. I was talking to my brother and Kiba." I smiled. "This is Jiro, my twin brother, and this is Kiba Inuzuka."

"I'm Ino!"

"GET TO CLASS BEFORE I CLOSE THE GATES!!" the principal, I'm guessing yelled. The 4 of us quickly ran and got to class.

I'm not in Ino's class, sadly. But my brother and Kiba are. And my teacher was… Might Guy. Oh boy….

"WELCOME! LET'S GET YOU ALL IN GROUPS, NOW, SHALL WE??" He shouted.

_Oh Bother. Hopefully I'll be in the same group as Jiro and Kiba…_I thought. Guy took out a long list.. A very.. Long.. List… like 10 minutes later, I found out that Kiba was in a group with Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame… and I was in a group with Jiro, and Neji Hyuga, whoever he was…

"Now! Go to your groups, and talk to each other!" Guy shouted. I shrugged at Kiba and he grinned and walked to his group. Me and Jiro walked to ours.

"Hey Neji." Jiro

"Hey. Didn't think I'd be in a group with you." Neji responded. It sounded like they knew each other. I looked at Neji Hyuga. He had no pupils, and his eyes were a lavander color, and his hair was brown and long too. He looked at me.

"Hi! I'm Tenten, Jiro's sister." I smiled. He nodded and continued to talk to Jiro. _Why that jerk…_

"We're gonna be a group from now on, huh." said Jiro.

"Yeah." Neji responded.

"So, Neji-kun, are you a chunin?" I asked.

"No. I'm a jounin." He responded.

"Oh, I'm a chunnin. And Jiro, he's a-" Jiro interrupted me.

"Jounin." Jiro smirked. "Tenten, looks like you're the weakest." Neji somewhat grinned.

"Shut up…" I replied. Jiro laughed. Neji remained silent. _Maybe Neji's thinking… Hm… Kiba… I hope he's having a good conversation with his group… I mean, only Jiro and Neji are talking… boring…._

"Okay! This should have given you a lot of time to communicate. I am sending you on your first mission!!" Guy explained what me, Jiro and Neji had to do. We had to go and deliver a scroll to the Sand Village. That sounded pretty easy, probably the easiest one. I've gone on harder ones in Middle School, when I was Genin…

"Hey, Jiro. Are we going to make it to the Sand in one day?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Of course not." Jiro responded and stopped running. Neji and I stopped too.

"We should spend the night here." Neji suggested. I nodded.

"Let's build the tents then.." We built 3 tents, and while I was building, a mosquito stung me in the arm.

"AH!" I screamed and swiped it away. Neji and Jiro turned towards me.

"What's wrong?" Jiro asked.

"A mosquito just stung me." I grabbed my arm. "It's not bleeding that badly.."

"I don't have a band aid…" Jiro looked at Neji. He was looking through his bag and brought out a band aid. Jiro left the sight in search for food.

"Here. Give me your arm…" Neji took it and wiped it clean with a napkin, and then took out a band aid and placed it over the bite the mosquito gave me. "It's going to be okay…"

_What? Neji.. Wow. I'm so stupid. Not every boy I meet who helps me with a wound is the boy I love. Not everyone I meet is him…. But, why do I feel so… calm around Neji? And then my heart beats fast around Kiba… could one of them be him?? _I thought, and looked at my finger and sighed. Neji caught me staring and looked at my finger.

"What happened?" He asked.

_If he was the one he'd know, right?_ I thought. "I.. when I was younger, I got a thorn stuck in my finger, and then this boy came and he took it out. And… he's the one I love…" _I can't believe I just told him that.. Wow, way to go, Tenten…. .…._ Neji smiled.

"Is that so?" Neji smirked and stood up. "Here." He held out his hand. "Your brother is probably looking for food. Let's go help." I nodded and took his hand and stood.

"Wait. Why do your eyes look like that?" I asked him. He looked away.

"It's scary looking isn't it." He responded. I shook my head

"It's interesting, actually…" I smiled. "What can you do?"

"Byakugan." He said. And he suddenly had veins coming towards his eyes.

"Oh! I've seen them before. That's so cool! You can see chakra inside bodies right?" I suddenly remembered Iruka-sensei saying something about that. He nodded and his veins disappeared.

"Yeah." Neji responded. "Come on." He started to walk and I did too, when I tripped over a stone, and was about to fall, when Neji caught me. I looked up into his eyes. It seemed like forever. I looked into his eyes, and it was like I was going through a galaxy. "Ahem…" I blinked and looked at him. "Can you stand? Or.. Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm okay. Thanks for catching me…" I smiled at him.

".. Guys… I went out to find food, and you guys were having a little romantic moment while I was gone? Wow, Tenten… Neji…" Jiro smirked and placed the fish on the ground. I blushed and looked at my brother. "It's okay. Continue with whatever you were doing. I'll be in my tent, and you two should be in a tent too…."

"Sh-Shut up! W-We weren't doing anything!!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah." Neji responded and started a fire.

_Jeesh, Jiro!! _I thought.

In the morning, we continued to travel to the sand, and made it there, and I even got to see my old friends.

"Temari! Gaara! Kankuro! Hey!" I shouted and ran to them.

"Hi." Gaara responded.

"Tenten!" Temari smiled.

"TENTEN!!" Kankuro ran towards me.

"Hi guys!" I smiled.

"Hey Neji." Gaara responded. "Hey Jiro."

"Yo." Jiro responded.

"Hn." Neji responded. We gave them the scroll and left back to the school. We were the first one back, accomplishing the mission. I never even needed to fight anyone. That was good. I never really liked fighting…. The next group that came back, was Kiba's group, then everyone else's followed.

This mission thing, continued for a while… until… one special mission, changed everything and everyone, including me…

-

-

-

This one was a little longer than before…. It's not that great. .'… but, I hope you enjoyed It anyways… **warning for next chapter: death of a character...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright. This mission is one of the hardest. You need to complete this mission in order to pass to next year's class. You need to pass this mission in order to become a jounin. And if some of you are already jounins, then, you need this to become even better!!" Guy shouted.

"Okay, already…" I muttered.

"Everyone has a different mission, but each is equally hard. Tenten, Jiro, and Neji. Your mission is to kill a spy that works for Orochimaru. It will be hard, because he is found in the Hidden Village of the Mist." Guy told us the mission, and we immediately left for the village.

"Hey. Jiro, Neji. I wonder why this mission is so dangerous…."

"We have to kill someone, Tenten. That already has danger all over it…" Jiro answered.

"And he works for Orochimaru, so he's probably trained very well, and he is probably strong in other words…" Neji replied.

"Yeah." I answered and looked at the sky. _Will I ever find him?? Is it Kiba? I have a hunch it's him, but, he doesn't seem to recognize me… I'm sure he would have if… it was truly him…_

"Guys. I'm going ahead." Jiro responded. "But-" I started.

"Fine." Neji replied.

"Why? Can't we all just go together??" I complained.

"No. I'm a jounin, and I was a jounin before Neji. That makes me stronger. I'll go first. You two stay here. If you see a large flash in the sky, come immediately." We nodded, and Jiro was off.

"I hope he's going to be alright.." I said worriedly.

"He'll be fine.. In the mean time, I think we should-" Neji was interrupted.

"I have a question. It's been bothering me for a while…" I looked at my finger. Neji looked at it too and his eyes widened.

"Is it.. About that…?" Neji looked at me. I nodded.

"Well, you see… I've been looking for the boy who… helped me with the wound… but I haven't seen him yet. I thought that it would have been Kiba Inuzuka…" I looked at Neji. He looked shocked.

"You think Kiba is the one who helped you?" Neji questioned.

"Well, I thought that at first. But, now I'm not so sure." I replied.

"So… who do you think it is?" Neji questioned.

"Why… you interested?" I smirked. Neji rolled his eyes. "Okay. I thought it was you…"

"You thought it was? So who do you think it is now?" Neji questioned.

"You like to question a lot… I'm sort of stuck between you and Kiba actually…." I rubbed the back of my head. "Uhm.. So is it you?" Neji smirked. He held my hand and looked at the finger.

"It looks like a heart…" Neji observed.

"Uh. Yeah. It is." I answered. "So… do you remember helping a little girl? I mean, me? I was behind a rose bush and I got a thorn stuck in my finger, and you were running by and then you stopped by and bandaged my finger up with a handkerchief… O-Oh. Here." I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. "I know it's weird, but I've been keeping it with me for luck, and that I would hopefully, be able to find… the one I love…" Neji nodded. "Uhm, so do you remember?" He nodded.

"I remember. And the truth is, that I-" He was interrupted. The light flashed in the sky. "Jiro…"

"What?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Your brother's in trouble…" My heart almost stopped. My knees collapsed on me. Neji bent down.

"Come on." Neji grabbed my arm and pulled me up and we ran to where he was. Jiro was covered with blood down the right of his face.

"JIRO!" I shouted and ran towards him. He pushed me away and sent out a lightening attack from his palm. The spy quickly jumped and kicked Jiro into a misty area. All of a sudden, mist came out and surrounded us. Neji grabbed my hand, and I slightly blushed.

"Don't let go of my hand… Stay here. Don't fight. I'll do it." He whispered. I nodded and gulped.

"I hear him. He's… There!" I shouted and threw a kunai.

"DAMMIT!" the spy shouted. Then I heard Jiro scream.

"Jiro!" I yelled and let go of Neji's hand.

"Wait! Don't let go! Come back!" He shouted at me. "Don't go that way! Don't!" I ignored Neji. I ran and ran past the mist to see that I had pinned the spy to a tree. I looked for my brother, and I found him in a circle of water. He was drowning.

"JIRO!" I shouted. Neji ran out and had his byakugan activated. I ran to the circle and pounded at the glassy water. "JIRO! JIRO!" Neji shook his head and charged for the spy and used his 64 palms.

"Where's Orochimaru?!" He shouted at the spy.

"He's gone." The spy said in return.

"What?"

"Uchiha Sasuke killed him already!!" The spy said. "I was suppose to finish what he wanted."

"Orochimaru's dead?" Neji smirked. "That's great. Tenten! Orochimaru's dead!"

"But you won't be getting away with that information…" He smirked and pulled himself off the tree.

"What the hell? You got hit by my 64 palms, but you didn't…" Neji stepped away.

"I'm not that weak." The spy responded and did a jutsu. Hail fell from the sky. Big sharp points, and they fell towards where I was standing, and where my brother, Jiro was drowning in.

"Shit!" Neji cursed and ran and grabbed me around the waist.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Jiro! Jiro!!" I shouted. Neji pulled me away and dragged me behind a tree. "Jiro! Neji, What are you doing?! Jiro! He's gonna die!!" He looked away and clenched his eyes shut. "Neji! What are we going to do?! I don't know medic skills! He's going to die!!" I shouted.

"And so are you two." The spy above us sent hail down on us. Neji pushed me aside.

"Kaiten!" He shouted and the ice was deflected. I landed in the puddles. I looked up at the sky. It was raining.

_The sky is crying…_ I thought.

"Move!" Neji grabbed my wrist and dragged me along.

"Wh-What?!" I shouted trying to keep up with him.

"Just shut up and follow!" He ran into the bushes. I looked behind him. Ice shards were following us. He pushed me aside again. "Kaiten!" A blue barrier like surrounded Neji and the shards clanged onto the ground.

"Neji!" I shouted. He looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He ran over.

"Yeah. Behind you!" I shouted and threw a kunai. It clashed with the spy's ice shard.

"Thanks." Neji grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Come on. Let's get back to the village." I nodded when…

"Wait…" I pulled away from him and ran back towards the mist.

"TENTEN!" He shouted after me.

_Oh no. Jiro. Jiro! Jiro!! I ran and then in front of me… was Jiro's body. It was covered with ice shards. And he laid there, blood around him… My eyes were hurting. My heart was burning and throbbing. My body shook violently, and I dropped to my knees and screamed as loud as I could. I was letting out the shock, letting out my pain…_


	4. Chapter 4

"Tenten!" Neji called my name. I couldn't hear him. I crawled and touched Jiro's face.

"J-Jiro…" I called his name. "C-Come on. Sn-Snap out of it…" I touched his cheek. His eyes slowly opened. "Jiro!"

"T-Tenten…" He called slowly. "Am I… alive?"

"Yes! Yes! You'll be alright! I promise! You'll be alright. Okay?!" I screamed and cried. Neji walked over and kneeled next to me.

"Tenten… I won't live…" Jiro moaned as he turned his head to the side and looked away from me and Neji.

"No no no! YOU will live!! You'll live! I promise! Remember?!" I shouted and grabbed his shoulder. Jiro clamped his eyes shut. "Neji! Tell him he'll live! Tell him he'll live!!" Neji looked away. "Neji!!" Jiro smirked.

"It's okay…" Jiro quietly said.

"What do you mean?! You're only 14! You can't die!!" I shouted and grabbed his shoulders. "What would mom say?! What about dad?! What about Guy-sensei?! What about your friends?!"

"Everyone… is standing right in front of me, above me, around me…" He breathed heavily.

"You're hallucinating! It's just me and Neji!" I shouted at him. He slightly smiled.

"It's okay…." Jiro said quietly. I grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me! Don't leave me!" I shouted. "I'm sorry that I said all those mean things to you! I never meant it! I didn't mean it! I.. I was just.." I cried. He held my hand.

"It's alright.. Tenten… I didn't mean what I said either." Jiro said quietly.

"Neji. Tell me he's gonna be alright!!" I shouted. Neji looked at Jiro.

"Tenten… His chakra has stopped flowing. The ice shards froze his viens to his legs. He can't walk. He can't use his chakra. His heart is beating slowly, irregularly…" Neji looked away again. "I'm sorry, Tenten. I'm sorry Jiro. I couldn't help."

"You did…" Jiro smirked.

"You're only 14! It doesn't matter if you can't walk! I'll carry you! If you can't use your chakra, I'll lend you mine! You're my only brother!! You're another part of me…" I cried.

"Tenten. I'm not 14. And you're not 14..." Jiro replied. "It's our birthday today. Your forgot…"

"We're… 15..." I said quietly. "Still! You will NOT die at age 15!"

"Tenten. You always were the stubborn one." Jiro smirked.

"I am! I'm the stupid one! I'm the stupid one! Not you!!" I shouted. Neji stood and looked around.

"He's back. The spy is back…" Neji activated his byakugan and looked around. I kneeled next to Jiro and continued to cry. A kunai was flying towards me. "Tenten!" Neji shouted. I looked up and saw it. I shut my eyes tightly, to feel no pain. I looked in front of me, and there was Neji. He had taken the blow…

"N-Neji…" I called his name. Neji pulled it out.

"I'm okay." Neji pulled it out of his arm.

"You're not! You got hit because of me, I'm sorry!!" I grabbed onto his shoulder. Neji stared at me.

"It's fine." Neji pulled me up.

"No no no! I can't leave!! Jiro he's.. he's still alive! He can live! He can live!!" I shouted at Neji. Neji remained silent and looked at me.

"You and I know best.. That we should leave now… Before… Before… your brother actually… dies…" Neji mumbled the last word.

"He won't die. He won't." I kneeled next to him and tapped his shoulder. "Jiro. Jiro!" He was still breathing, his chest heaving up and down.

"Tenten! We have to leave now!"

"I won't leave him! I won't leave him!!"

"You have to!"

"… Jiro…" I said his name quietly.

"…Ten…Ten… go… now…" Jiro opened his eye slightly and looked at me.

"I can't leave you!" I shouted.

"For the mission. A shinobi must never shed tears. The mission is top priority. Don't let emotions or comrades get in the way…" Jiro said.

"No! That's all wrong! I won't follow those rules! You are my top priority! The mission is the least on the line! Your LIFE is more important to me than ANYTHING!!"

"No…" Jiro replied. "I'm a goner."

"DON'T.. SAY THAT!" I shouted loudly. "You can't…"

"Just go."

"Tenten. The spy's going to attack again. We have to move now!" Neji called to me.

"Not without Jiro!"

"You're being stupid! Jiro's going to die! And we will too if we don't move!!" Neji shouted coldly to me. I looked at him.

"JIRO WILL NOT DIE!!" I shouted back at him. The spy appeared.

"You two… will die along with that boy. And the news about Orochimaru being dead, will never leave this place." The spy did a jutsu, and an ice dome came flying out of the sky. It was going to concave us in, and freeze us. "Good bye."

"Tenten, go… quickly…" Jiro pushed me away.

"No! I won't! I want to die here with you!!"

"That's stupid! Neji.. Take her… please.. For me… we're friends… right?" Jiro asked.

"Yes." Neji replied.

"And you won't forget me… right?" Jiro asked again.

"Never…" Neji gulped.

"Protect Tenten always. That is my last wish…" Jiro replied and his eyes slowly shut.

"JIRO!" I shouted. Neji nodded and grabbed my waist and jumped out before the dome crashed. I shouted Jiro's name loudly as tears cascaded down my face. The crash of the dome blocked out my screams. Neji blinked back a tear and kept jumping away with me under his arms. "LET ME GO!" we were far away from the bloody area. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GO BACK AND GET HIM!!"

"Tenten. Your brother is dead." Neji replied.

"HE ISN'T. HE'S JUST FROZEN!" I shouted at him.

"He's done, Tenten. You have to understand. When he said, this is my last wish, he was done…" Neji replied. I pounded at his back.

"PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE!!" I cried. Neji stopped running and put me against the tree. I slumpt down and tried to reach for support, when I felt a sharp pain against my finger. I looked at it through the blur of my eyes. A… splinter was sticking out of the finger that had the heart shape scar. Right through the middle, the splinter stood out. The blood trickled down my finger, and landed on the tree branch. I let it continue to drip… Neji grabbed my wrist and I looked up at him. My tears dried on my face.

"N-Neji…" I mumbled his name. He pulled out the splinter. What was he going to do… He opened his mouth, and pulled my finger towards it. I felt his mouth close over my finger. He pulled it out, and took out a handkerchief and wrapped it around. "It… was you…" I took my hand away from him. "6... No… 7 years ago…. You were the one who…" He nodded.

"Yeah." Neji responded and looked away. "I knew you'd figure it out." I looked at the handkerchief around my finger. I pulled out the one I was given 7 years ago. It looked like he smiled, but I couldn't tell through my eyes. "I remember." I smiled.

"Neji. I.. I love… Neji. You're the one I…."

"…"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**I was almost crying when I wrote this. When Jiro died… T.T But, good thing Tenten found out that Neji was the boy all along, and that it wasn't Kiba. I have nothing against Kiba. But I'm a Nejiten fan. . Review, please. The next chapter will be coming out soon!! XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Neji. You're the one I-" I never finished, because Neji crashed his lips onto mine.

"I love you too. Ever since I found you behind the bushes crying. When I saw you, I immediately fell in love…" Neji explained to me. I blushed.

"M-Me too…" I stuttered. All of a sudden, tears started pouring out of my eyes like a waterfall.

"What's wrong?" Neji wiped my tears away with his hand, but they kept coming down. "Tenten? Are you okay?" I shook my head.

"I'm… thinking of my brother…" I continued to cry. "I'm so… so happy right now, that I finally found you… but, my brother… I'm happy, while… I don't know. I don't know how he feels…"

"Tenten. You'll be okay. Jiro will be okay. We will be okay…" Neji hugged me.

"What will Guy-sensei say? What will my parents say?" I cried. "I'm scared…"

"Don't be. I'll be there with you." Neji spoke into my ears with a whisper.

"I miss him already, Neji. I miss Jiro so much…" I kept on crying, hugging onto Neji's chest so hard. "I may not have shown it, but I did love him. I loved my brother so much…"

"I know you did, Tenten." Neji's voice calmed me down. His voice, so soothingly, stopped me from crying. "I'm here for you now, Tenten. We'll make it through. Let's go…" I nodded and we jumped back to the school.

"…"

"Guy-sensei, we tried…" Neji explained. It was night, and we were at Guy's house. He sipped his coffee slowly.

"You aren't kidding, are you?" Guy looked at Neji, then at me. My eyes started to water, and then I let it out. I let it all out, and it felt good.

"NO! He's dead! He was killed! I tried! Guy-sensei, me and Neji TRIED to save him! I-I just couldn't! I tried! But he's gone. I.. He's gone!!" I screamed and continued to cry. Neji wrapped his arms around me, and I kept on crying on his chest.

"…. I don't know what to say…" Guy looked down and put his cup in front of him. "I never had a student loose his life… in a mission… I'm so sorry, Tenten-chan. I guess this is my fault for giving you such a hard mission for your team. Did the spy die?" I kept on crying, refusing to answer anything.

"N-No." Neji answered. "But, Uchiha Sasuke killed Orochimaru. The spy is finishing off everything else."

"I see. Then, I want you and Tenten to finish the mission. Go kill the spy."

"Guy-Sensei! That's ridiculous! Send me with someone else! I can't have Tenten's heart be broken even more!!" Guy shook his head.

"I know you're concerned about Tenten. But, I will tell her parents, the hokage, the school, do not worry." Neji growled.

"I'm not talking about that!! What I'm saying is-"

"I'm giving out the missions. Now go." Guy picked up his cup and went to place it in the sink. "The spy should be heading towards the Cloud village."

"…" Neji picked me up bridal style and we took off.

"Hey. Tenten…" Neji called my name.

"Y-Yeah?" I answered quietly.

"I'll kill him… for you…"

"Wh-What?" I looked up at him.

"I'll kill the spy for you. For me. For Konoha. For your brother."

"Neji… it's okay. I want revenge. I'll kill the spy."

"You wouldn't be talking about me… would you?" The spy appeared in front of us. I looked at him and immediately jumped out of Neji's arm and pinned in to a tree with my kunai to his neck.

"Curse you." I shouted at him. "Why'd you go and kill my brother?! You.. Son of a… you… DAMMIT!" I cursed.

"I didn't kill your brother. He's right here." The spy snapped his fingers, and my brother suddenly walked out from the tree below. My eyes weren't playing with me. I wasn't hallucinating. It was him. I could see the scars on his face from the frozen kunais. I could see his smirk coming across his face. His shirt was still covered with blood. I pinned the spy against the tree.

"… Can it… Jiro… is that you?" I jumped down and looked at him.

"Of course it is." Jiro smirked.

"H-How? Your body was… pummeled by so many kunais, and… and your.. Body was supposing supposed to freeze! What happened?"

"Not even, brother, you're alive?" Jiro joked.

"…" I smiled and ran and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I'm glad you're alive." I had a tear run down my cheek. "I'm so happy you're here with me…" Neji had his byakugan activated and stared at me and Jiro.

_What? Jiro's chakra veins were destroyed. How did he… what?_ Neji stopped thinking and stared at Jiro's body. Inside his veins, were medal poles, which kept the chakra veins open, keeping them flowing. _That's.. That's impossible!! It can't. That can't be… no one could place medal poles in one's veins and be alive… his chakra stopped flowing, and I couldn't sense it anymore when we left the place. And he was frozen on top of that. And why wasn't the blood from his shirt washed off if the ice around him had melted? _Neji stared at Jiro, and me hugging him. "No… Tenten! This Jiro.. He isn't your brother!!" I turned around and looked at Neji like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted at him. "This is Jiro, my brother! He's alive!"

"He's not! He's dead! The spy probably revived him or something. But he's not the same Jiro you know!" Neji shouted. I stared at him.

"What are you saying? He's my brother. You must be-" Before I finished, I felt a sharp pain run through my back.

"Tenten!" Neji shouted and ran to me. I turned around. The kunai pulled out of my back, and the one holding the weapon covered with **my** blood, was none other than…

"J-Jiro?"

-

-

-

-

**Hello. Yes, I know I sort of left it at a cliffhanger, but, that's the best part, right? Always waiting and looking forward for the next chapter. Don't worry. I'll update soon. This story will be over very soon, sadly. T.T if you want to review, you can. This story is very suspenseful.. I hope you like this story so far. It got a little off track from the title, and how Tenten was just looking for her loved one… but, I needed to add a little something with her brother. Cause he can't just die just like that… if you get what I mean…. **


	6. Chapter 6

"J-Jiro?" I stepped away, stepping on the blood leaking through my shirt. As I walked back, my handkerchief Neji gave me slipped out from my pocket. Neji grabbed my shoulders and supported me.

"What the hell, Jiro?!" Neji shouted at him. Jiro didn't look at him, and instead, he picked up the fallen handkerchief and wiped the blood off of the kunai. He then took the kunai and put it back in his pocket, taking out a exploding note, and set the handkerchief afire. I stared at him, pain seeping through my eyes.

"J-Jiro… What happened… to you…" He smirked at me.

"Nothing, really." He looked up at the spy. They nodded, and the spy headed off for Konoha.

"Neji. He's getting away. Go after him." I moved away from Neji.

"What? I can't do that!" Neji shouted. "I can't leave you here…"

"Do the mission. Go kill him. I'll be fine…." I looked at Neji. "Don't worry." I smiled. Neji gulped and nodded.

"Don't do anything reckless…" Neji jumped off.

"How did you come back? I thought you died!" I shouted.

"Aw, little sister… I thought you were happy that I was brought back." Jiro pouted mockishly.

"Shut up. I'm not happy that you're back… cause you're not the same Jiro I knew! You're not the same brother who I cared for…" I shut my eyes and blinked back a tear. _He's not Jiro. Kill him already, Tenten! Just run a sword right through his heart! Then run off and kill the spy who is torturing you like this!! But… I can't… _Although this wasn't my brother, this 'Jiro' still took the form of my brother.

"Do you want to fight me or something? You are giving me a death glare…" Jiro smirked.

"I will kill you. I'll set you free!" I shouted. I pulled out a kunai.

"You? Kill me?" Jiro scoffed. "You can't kill anything… you're just plain weak."

"Before I KILL you. I want to know, how did you come back! Neji said that you had died!!" I shouted at him. Jiro sighed and sat down, my kunai was still pointing at him.

"Alright. Considering that I'm going to kill you anyways, I'll tell you…" Jiro started. "Well, I was dead, frozen to be exact… the cuts were deep into my veins, and well, my blood and everything froze. Next thing I know, I was lying in a bed. I was, lets just say, 'defrosted'… and then, the spy told me what I had to do. And here I am." He stood and brushed himself off. I began to shake.

"That can't be all! How can you walk? How can you move?! Your chakra and veins were sealed. You shouldn't be able to move anything!"

"That's true. But… I won't get into detail. The spy told me that he brought me back to life for one purpose. To kill you… Tenten…" Before I knew it, He slammed me into a tree. His hand was around my neck. I was choking… and I was dying, all because, I let my guard down. "Tenten… how does it feel? How does it feel to have the life sucked out of you at this very moment?! Cause that's how I felt when you left me to DIE!"

"I… you told me to… go… I would… have stayed there… and died with you.. Brother…" I tried to remove his hand from my neck, but it was no use.

"LIES!" He shouted.

"WHA-… What did he do to you?! Y-You used to be… so kind… what spell did… he put on.. Y-you?!" I coughed.

"None…" I knew he was lying… I had to find a way to free him. He was killed and he died. He was still dead now. I just had to free his soul…

"Brother… you're… in pain aren't you…?" He pushed me harder against the tree.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! YOU HAVEN'T MET DEATH YET!!" He shouted and spat at me.

"But, I have…" I felt his grip loosen. "I saw you dying…"

"Save your breath!" He shouted. "You know nothing!!"

_I feel his pain. His grasp on me… it's cold. No warmth is coming through… Neji was right. The spy used my feelings for my brother against me. And now I'm stuck like this. Is this the end? _I let my tears out. "Please! I know what you want! Brother, please let me go!!" I shouted. He blinked and dropped me. I coughed grasping at my neck, and inhaled loudly and exhaled. I looked up at Jiro. He was looking at his hands shaking.

"What… did I do…"

"J-Jiro…" He grabbed at his head and backed away. He screamed in pain. "JIRO!" I shouted and ran towards him. He pushed me away.

"Stay.. Away from me!"

"Jiro…" _He's still in there. Jiro.. My brother… is still in there. His soul it's clean. So he is under some spell. I have to… set him free. Even.. If it means… killing him with my own two hands… _I pulled out a kunai. Tears rolling down my eyes. "Jiro. I'm going to set you free!" I shouted and ran towards him with my kunai charging towards his heart. Jiro turned and ran towards me, his eyes burning with hatred. I stopped right in front of him. _I can't do it! _Jiro launched out and punched me in the stomach. I flew back and hit the tree. I looked at my hand. It had blood all over it, just because I held the kunai so tight. I gripped it again and looked up at Jiro.

"You done yet? I thought you said you were going to set me free. Jeez, Tenten. What if I never wanted to be free?" Jiro clenched his fists.

"You're still in there!" I shouted. "JIRO! You're still in there! This Jiro… the one standing before me… He's not you! I know the REAL Jiro is in there!!"

"Hah. He's gone. It's just me. Jiro now. That old fool's gone. I'm much better, aren't I, Tenten?" Jiro smirked and started laughing. That was for sure, **not** my brother's laugh. I shut my eyes and bit my lip and ran and plunged the kunai at his heart. Jiro stopped laughing. He fell to his knees, and I did as well. I leaned on his shirt.

_I did it. I set him free, right?_ "J-Jiro…I'm sorry..." I called his name weakly and apologized, not looking up at him.

"Thank… you…"

-

-

-

**T.T I think this was sort of sad. once again, i apologize for getting off topic. since the title is called 'Looking for the right boy' aka, Neji for Tenten. Uhm, i suddenly had this idea of where Tenten would have a brother, and how he would die, and 'come back to life' and Tenten would end up well, you know...**

**so i apologize for getting off topic. . i hope you still are enjoying my story. i haven't updated for a while. so here it is. i hope it's not too rushed either... /**

**The story will be ending soon. ahh... ( i had alot of fun writing this story even though it's quite sad. THIS STORY WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! I INSURE ALL YOU READERS!! xD i will update as soon as possible!!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Th-Thank you…" Jiro said quietly.

"Jiro?" I called his name quietly. I wrapped my arms around him and kept quiet. "Jiro…" I whispered his name.

"… Y-Yeah…?" Jiro spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry… that you had to die like this… I did it for-"

"Shh… It's… okay. Besides… I was already dead… wasn't I?" He placed something in my hand… and then all of a sudden I felt Jiro slump against me. I placed him down on the grass and kneeled next to him.

"Jiro… You were never dead. You never will be dead. Because… you'll live on in my heart forever…" I opened my hand and looked at what he gave me. It was the other piece to the word family on the charm our mother gave us.

_Flash back._

"_Tenten-chan, Jiro-chan. Come here, won't you?" Our mother called us. We ran inside the house._

"_Good morning, mother!" I ran and hugged her._

"_Morning, Tenten-chan."_

"_Hi mom." Jiro looked away._

"_Hello, Jiro-chan. I have something for you two." She reached into her pocket._

"_A present?" I smiled. She nodded._

"_Shut your eyes you two, and hold out your hands." We did as she said and we felt something cold like metal on our palms. "You can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes, and what I saw, was a golden chain which had a charm with the word_家 _which confused me._

"_Mother… why did I only get half of __'__family?'…" She smiled at me._

"_Dummy. That's because I have the other half. __''_族'_. __But, mom what does it mean? Why does Tenten have one half, and then I have the other one?" Jiro asked._

"_Tenten-chan, Jiro-chan. It means you two are family. When you're together, you are brother and sister. Put the charms together…" We did as we were told, and placed the charms next to each other, and they fused. "Now take them apart…" When we did, we got the two separate words. "Remember, you two. Always wear these… You are family no matter what happens…."_

_Flashback over._

"…" I looked at the charm Jiro placed in my hand. It was covered with blood. I reached into my shirt, and pulled the chain with the charm from around my neck over my head. I placed them next to each other… and it fused once more… and the blood on Jiro's half crusted and crumbled off, revealing the word家族. Family… _Yes. Jiro… we'll always be family… no matter what… _I looked up into the cloudy sky. I felt something wet fall on my face. I couldn't tell if it was a tear, or if it was the tears falling from the heavens.

Was it Jiro crying with me? Or… was it Jiro crying for me? Whatever it was, I was crying along. Until, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and there was Neji. He was covered with blood, and panting heavily.

"N-Neji…" He nodded.

"The spy… he's dead. I killed him." Neji smirked. I smiled and touched his cheek. I wiped the dirt away from his cheek, then looked back at Jiro who laid there motionless. I placed the chain on Jiro's lifeless body. I looked away. Before I knew it, someone wrapped their strong arms around me… one hand on my head, and the other on my back.

"Come stop your crying. It will be alright. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here. Don't you cry…" (Lyrics from You'll Be In My Heart by Phill Collins) I nodded and stopped crying. I felt a cold shiver travel down my spine as one of the chains were placed around my neck. I looked at Neji. He was wearing mine, and I was wearing Jiro's.

"Neji… what're you-" He kissed me gently.

"I'll be your family… Tenten. I'll be your family." He hugged me tightly, and I embraced him back.

"Oh Neji… I… I love you. Neji, I love you…" He nodded.

"I love you too…" He responded.

Together in the rain, me and Neji buried my brother's body. Right where I had ended his journey… at the age of 15... When we got back to Konoha, at the gate, there to greet us, was my mother, my father, and Guy-sensei… I could tell… mother was crying… but… when she saw me wearing Jiro's chain, and Neji wearing mine, she stopped crying. Guy-sensei, gave me and Neji a thumbs up, but, he wasn't smiling…

From that day on, I always thought about Jiro, and I'd always visit his grave.

Even… if I couldn't see Jiro anymore, he will always remain in my heart. I know that my brother, will protect me. And, Neji? Well… he has always been protecting me, and he will be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more…

-

-

-

-

**It's done. I hope it didn't end too sucky. . I used some quotes from the song You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins. He sang this song in the movie Tarzan. I will be making a EPILOGUE to this… I love Jiro! He is my original character. I loved how this story turned out. XD Not that, I enjoyed having Jiro die or anything… but, I loved how when I listened to the song, that I was able to generate so many ideas to how to end the story.**

**I will update soon! Bear with me. The story is almost over!!**


	8. Epilogue

**Fast foward a few years...**

"Mother! Mother!" A little boy with brown hair came running towards me. Tears streaming from his pupil-less eyes… "Mother!" He yelled again. I, Tenten, ran towards him.

"Hiro. What's wrong?" (Yes. I know that's the name of a character from fruits basket…) I ran towards him and kneeled in front of him.

"Mai scratched me with her kunai!" He shouted in tears.

"Sh. It's alright. Mai!" I shouted. I stood up and wiped my apron. "Mai!" She peered in from the door. "Mai…" She walked in slowly.

"Hi mom…" She responded.

"What did you do to your brother?"

"Nothing." She responded and looked away.

"Don't give me that, young lady… What did you do?" I repeated. She sat on the rug and crossed her legs and leaned against the wall.

"Nothing, mom. Anyways, it's not my fault that he's such a wimp. God, mom. We're twins. Why is he such a baby?" I sighed.

"You are twins, but you don't have the same exact DNA… and don't be using the word 'wimp'. You're only 6, Mai… now, answer me. Did you scratch him?"

"Fine. Yeah…" Mai responded and looked away with guilt.

"Oh Mai… how many times did I tell you not to hurt your brother?" I stood and walked to her.

"Twice…" She responded.

"This is the third time now. I'm going to go get a band aid. Apologize to your brother." I walked out. Mai stood and sat down in front of the crying Hiro.

"Jeesh, Hiro… you're such a cry baby." Hiro whimpered. Mai sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry.. Do you forgive me?"" Hiro looked at Mai.

"Y-Yeah…" Hiro wiped his eyes.

"You're so lucky! You have daddy's eyes." Mai smiled. "Sorry that I scratched you with the kunai. I just got angry. I mean, you have the byakugan, and I don't have anything.. My eyes are like mommy's…"

"That's… not bad though. You… you're normal. You have really good aim, like mommy. And I have the byakugan like daddy…" Hiro smiled. Mai grinned.

"Yeah. I guess." She placed her hand on Hiro's shoulder. "By the way, when I threw the kunai at you, I thought you were going to use the kaiten daddy was showing you…"

"Really?" Hiro's eyes widened.

"Uhm. No. Actually. Not really. But, you'll learn it!!" She laughed, then Hiro laughed along.

_The stupid band aids have to be at the top… aw man…_ I grabbed a chair and stepped on it. I reached the band aids and was about to shut the pantry, when I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist, and it dragged me down. Expecting to fall, I shut my eyes immediately.

"Tenten? What are you doing?" I opened my eyes.

"N-Neji!" I smiled. "Hi!"

"You stuttered. Who were you expecting…" He smirked.

"It just sort of shocked me. Unexpected." I grinned sheepishly.

"Sure." He responded and kissed me. When he pulled away he bent down and picked up the box of band aids. "What's with this?" My eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh… Hiro!" I ran when Neji grabbed my wrist.

"What happened?"

"Mai scratched him with a kunai again…" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Come on…" I pulled him along when we got to the room I left Mai and Hiro in, they were gone. "Where… did they go?" I started to walk in the rooms, when I heard…

"Come on, Hiro. God you're so stupid." Mai shouted.

"I'm trying!!" Hiro shouted back.

"What?! Are they still fighting?" I ran outside to see them training. Neji ran out after me.

"I can't do it.." Hiro looked down.

"You can! Just throw the kunai faster and you'll hit the mark!" Mai shouted. "Like this!" She shut her eyes and threw and it hit exact. "See? Once you get better, you can throw with your eyes shut!" She smiled.

"Okay. I'll try again." Hiro threw it again, and it hit the mark, but fell.

"You didn't use enough force, but you got better!!" Mai ran over. "High five!" Hiro looked at her and gave her a high five. They continued to train as I smiled. Neji put a arm around my waist.

"They look fine to me, Tenten." Neji smirked.

"I guess so… I'm going to put the band aids away. Stay here and watch them okay?" I smiled. He nodded. I walked back to the pantry when the bell rang. I placed the band aids on the table and walked to the door and opened it.

"Yo."

"Tenten!"

"Hey, Kiba… Ino… Are you guys on a date or something?" I grinned.

"Nah. We are just hanging out…" Kiba stated.

"Yep." Ino responded. "Just came to say hello. We were walking by your house anyways, so, we just decided to drop by and say hello. Is Neji there?" I nodded.

"He's in the back with Hiro and Mai."

"Oh." Kiba responded.

"Alright! See, daddy? I told you I got the smarts and the power!" Mai shouted.

"Hey! I'm better looking that you though, Mai. Everyone knows that…" Hiro laughed.

"H-Hey! Shut up!" Mai shouted. "Fight me!"

"I'll win this time!"

"No you won't!" Mai shouted.

"Byakugan!" Hiro shouted.

"Wow… Tenten, I think that Hiro sounds a lot like you, and Mai… hah, she sounds a lot like Jiro." Kiba laughed. I nodded and looked up at the sky.

"KIBA! You insensitive JERK!" Ino elbowed Kiba in the ribs and whispered to him.

"Wh-What?"

"It's okay, Ino." I smiled. "It's fine." Ino nodded.

"Sorry…" Kiba apologized.

"It's fine." I smiled.

"Okay. We gotta go. Nice seeing you, Tenten." Ino hugged me.

"Yeah. See ya." Kiba and Ino walked off. I walked back outside to see Neji watching Mai and Hiro continuing to train.

"Who was it?" Neji asked me.

"Oh. Just Kiba and Ino. They came to say hello." I smiled at him.

"Really? They got together?"

"No no no." I laughed.

"I don't know what's so funny…." Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I asked the same thing to them."

"And that's… suppose to be funny?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"OW!" Mai and Hiro shouted as they crashed into each other.

"Mai! Hiro!" I ran over. Neji following. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Hey, mom, dad… look!" Hiro pointed to the chains… they had joined together to form the Japanese word 'family'…

"They're… connected!" Mai put her hand and held the charm in her palm. "Don't I have yours, mom?"

"And I have yours, right, dad?" Hiro looked at Neji. Neji shook his head.

"The one you have, Hiro, is actually your mother's." Neji explained.

"Huh? But, dad you gave it to me…"

"Your mom gave it to me though. And I gave it to you." Neji explained more.

"Oh. I see. Wait. Then Mai-" Mai interrupted Hiro.

"Then… this is also mommy's?" Mai looked up at me.

"Actually…" I looked up into the sky. "It's actually Uncle Jiro's…"

"Uncle Jiro's? Your brother?" Mai looked at me and I nodded. She stood and pulled up Hiro. I looked at the two. "That's real cool, mom. That means… it's like… Uncle Jiro's watching over me, right?"

"Yes." Neji responded.

"Awesome! Come on Hiro. Come at me with your best shot. I'm gonna get better than both Uncle Jiro and mom." Mai smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna get better than dad, and Auntie Hinata then!!" He shouted back. I smiled and looked at the sky, with Neji holding my hand, I shut my eyes and sighed.

_See, Jiro? You will never be forgotten…_

-

-

-

-

**AND THIS IS THE END! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER… THIS IS THE BEST STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN SO FAR I THINK. .**


End file.
